


Needle

by atelier



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, spoilers for some of the endings I guess, winner winner chicken dinner, you will always walk into that infirmary and you will always meet your end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atelier/pseuds/atelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year's guest of honor at the Le Bel Christmas Party is none other than Doctor Iwamine Shuu. Spoilers for some of the endings if you haven't gotten them all!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle

**Author's Note:**

> how do write birds?????? it mystery.
> 
> Theoretically this could take place in any of the routes except for Shuu's or Yuuya's, we can pretend it's Sakuya's route and that Hiyoko is present, or it could just be one of the other birds' routes.
> 
> oh I guess it can't be Anghel's route either.
> 
> I haven't played the game in a while so the dialogue might be a bit off.

"Ah, Doctor Iwamine! It is such a pleasure to have you joining us on this evening."

"Thank you, Mister Shirogane. It is, ah, an...honor, to be invited to a party such as this." The partridge takes the fantail's offered wing in a feathery shake, clicking his beak. "....Normally I am not one for such events."

"Doctor?"

"However," says the doctor, holding up one wing to cut Sakuya off, "...I simply had to share this lovely chicken dish with you."

_"Mister Sakazaki," says the partridge, "What, ...pray tell, are you doing?"_

Sakuya takes the proffered casserole dish with both wings, delicately handling it. He is about to thank the doctor when the distinct scent of a certain mongrel wafts into his nasal cavity. Has the cursed mongrel dared to enter the prestigious Le Bel Christmas Party without an invitation?

_A muttered curse, and a rustling of his feathers. "Doctor. I had not expected you to return so soon."_

"Cursed mongrel! Doctor Iwamine, please excuse me."

_"Mister Sakazaki, what have I said about touching my desk?"_

The fantailed pigeon sets the tray down on a nearby table and rushes away, muttering below his breath and clicking his beak with displeasure. Yuuya had been extraordinarily good about keeping his distance from Sakuya for the past several days, but mongrels will be mongrels and Sakuya supposes it was inevitable for Yuuya to sneak his way into the party.

_"With your leave, Doctor," says the fantail, slowly edging around the partridge and towards the infirmary door, "I believe it is time for me to return to class."_

Ultimately, Sakuya does not find even a feather's trace of his rogue brother; he asks around and nobody has seen Sakazaki Yuuya on the premises. Defeated, Sakuya returns to the table, taking his spot at the head.

_"Not this time, Mister Sakazaki."_

"Won't you try some of this dish?" asks the doctor, -- but Sakuya hesitates for a moment. He smells the mongrel. Where could Yuuya be?

The doctor wields a knife.

\------- **a knife flashes** \-------

Sakazaki Yuuya carefully enters the infirmary. He is first met with the distinctive sight of blood upon a bird's chest, but to Yuuya this sight is nothing new. Blood, and deception, and a dead bird lying behind the curtain. But it is not the dead bird that holds Yuuya's interest. While it is regrettable, he cannot do anything for a bird that has already become a lump of meat. He is used to it. He is used to feeling helpless.

It is a bit odd, though -- he does not smell blood. Yuuya's nose is trained, and he is well aware of what the scent of blood is. Yet the bird's chest burns bright with crimson blood -- crimson-colored; it must be fresh. Yuuya pauses to examine the bird more carefully; a simple brush of his wing across the bird's chest determines that the red stain is not blood, but a breathless minute confirms that the bird is still dead.

It must have been poisoning. Yuuya sighs, and moves on towards the doctor's desk.

Will today be the day that Yuuya finds the decisive evidence to confirm without a shadow of a doubt, that Doctor Iwamine Shuu is behind the mysteriously disappearing students? On top of the desk is a student's I.D., depicting the very same bird that lies dead in the infirmary. Not enough.

Paperwork litters the desk, and as Yuuya's deft wings flip through the pages, his eyes scan the header of each page. Nothing useful. All of it is student data from the last school physical.

He will have to open the doctor's desk.

Nervous eyes dart around, and he determines that there is no partridge in sight. Taking a deep breath, Yuuya carefully opens the top drawer.

More papers. But this one, Yuuya discovers, is a request for more arsenic; that the supplies are running low. Different from student records, but still not enough. But perhaps it could still be useful. Perhaps there are other things inside this drawer.

Or, perhaps not. The only other thing is a wooden picture frame, worn with age. Overcome with curiosity as to why the cold doctor would keep something as sentimental as a picture frame, Yuuya picks it up in both wings.

Depicted are two birds, one who resembles the doctor, perhaps younger? There is something different about him that Yuuya cannot quite put his feather on. He does not recognize the second bird, a rock dove with his wing around the partridge and his expression jubilant.

"Mister Sakazaki, what have I said about touching my desk?"

Yuuya almost jumps out of his feathers, and he slowly turns to face the doctor, picture frame still held in one wing.

"Did you not hear me the first time?"

The white bird quickly regains his composure, trying as best he can to casually slide the frame back into the desk drawer, mentally cursing himself all the while. Stupid, stupid, stupid. This is not the first time the doctor has caught him in his office.

"With your leave, Doctor," Yuuya says, his voice uncannily smooth, "I believe it is time for me to return to class." He slowly closes the drawer, and begins to walk towards the door, eyes determinedly not on the doctor.

"Not this time, Mister Sakazaki."

The needle is on his neck before he has time to think and run away, and the doctor is close, so close to him that Yuuya can feel his breath on his feathers.

Are you going to kill me? Shoot my neck full of poison? Yuuya takes a slow breath, testing the distance of the needle from his neck.

"I would not advise movement on your part, Mister Sakazaki," the doctor continues, "...although, you do seem to prefer to do things the...painful way."

There's a flash, and a shot of feeling through his neck, through his bloodstream.

It's a second of pain before it's all over. Pain? But not agonizing pain, it's just a pinch and then all Yuuya feels is a dull blackness. Is dying really this gentle? The doctor has truly done him a favor, if that is the case.

("Doctor, this chicken, is it...?")

("...Does it not please you?")

\------- **wake up, sleeping beauty** \-------

Yuuya's eyes flutter open, and he is shocked to see that he is still alive. Yes, he is alive, and still in the infirmary, merely collapsed. Collapsed, with a knife in his face.

"I had meant to kill you outright," muses the doctor, holding the cleaver centimeters away from Yuuya's prone beak. "...But I used the last of the arsenic on that hallucinating bird. And, besides," the blade inches closer, "I have come up with a much more fitting end for you, Sakazaki Yuuya."

He feels the cold metal.

"You did so very much want to be of use to birdkind, didn't you?"

He raises the cleaver, and examines his reflection in the blade.

"I could cut you up," he says, turning the blade to catch the light of the ceiling lamp at different angles, "dismember you, rip your joints out of their sockets and study the muscles. It would be...educational."

The knife traces a pattern across Yuuya's wings, and around his legs.

"...But what a waste," the doctor sighs, reaching out a wing to stroke Yuuya's wings, "of such pristine, white feathers, to soak them in the blood of a mongrel. ....I have decided."

The doctor steps away from Yuuya, going to his desk and returning with a longer, slimmer knife.

"I shall skin you," the doctor says, as calm as if he were discussing the weather, "...alive. Let it be a reminder to you, ...no, ...to the Dove Party, to pick their spies much more wisely."

It does not even occur to Yuuya to run away.

"Would you like to know my secret ingredient," purrs the doctor as he intently watches Sakuya cut up the chicken and delicately, elegantly, place it in his beak.

_Sakazaki Yuuya_

is dead is gone is a mongrel is not deserving of life is the spy is a thorn in my side is a part of you now


End file.
